Emperor's New Clothes
The Moat Before them, are three tire swings. When the host gives the signal, both members of the team will step onto the first tire and gather enough momentum so that when their partner let go, you'll land on the next tire. When both players are on the other side, run over and hit the gong. 'Moat Results' The Steps of Knowledge Legend tells of an emperor of Denmark who was cared not for anything but his wardrobe. But one day, he was depressed even about that. Every day I wear the same thing-variety! I'm sick of it! (doorbell) Yes, come in! A couple of weavers are asked for an audience with you, sir. Weavers? I already have enough of those! All right, what do you want? We heard of your problem, Your Majesty. You wish to wear something new. And we can help you out there! My partner and I make the finest suit of clothes in the kingdom! Is that so? Well then, get to work! I'll be expecting my new outfit in a few short hours. And that's how long it took for the weavers to complete, but when it was presented to the Emperor, he looked confused. Uh, boys? I give you a descent amount of time, and you present me with NOTHING? Heh, heh. We knew you'd say something like that. This one-of-a-kind piece is made from a fabric invisible to anyone who is unfit for his position! Or just hopelessly stupid. Oh! Uh...in that case I'll...try it on. Oh yes, here's you pay for a...job well done. Here, let us get it on for you. Wouldn't want to be wearing upside down, you know! With his new suit on, the Emperor showed it off to his subjects. Whad'ya think, everyone? Pretty snazzy eh? But he isn't wearing anything at all! Uhhh...that's because it's invisible to your eyes! You all must be too dumb to see it properly! And he continued wearing it for the rest of the day. Years later it somehow managed to find its way to the Temple. Your task is to find the outfit, and bring it back here. The Emperor's New Clothes can be found in the Dark Forest. 'The Steps of Knowledge Results' The Temple Games Ceiling The weavers went to work on the Emperor's new clothes using invisible fabric. You're going to make one with some you can see. When Philippa gives the signal, take a piece of fabric and lift yourself from the ground and place it on the ceiling. When you get back down, get another fabric and do it again. The first player to put up all six pieces of fabric, OR the player furthest along in 60 seconds wins! Tilt Swing The Emperor owned many clothes, so somebody had to do the laundry for him. Before you is a pile of clothes needing to be cleaned. When Philippa gives the signal, run up to the column, grab a piece of clothing, and drop it on your washboard. The first player to place 7 clothes on their washboard, OR the player furthest along in 60 seconds wins! Giant Steps When the Emperor got his new suit on, he showed it off to all his subjects. Your outfit is at the top of these giant steps. When Philippa gives the signal, one member of the team will climb up the first step then help their partner up. This process will be repeated until both players are at the top, at which time they will put on the outfit. The first team to complete this task, OR the team furthest along in 60 seconds wins! 'The Temple Games' Results' The Tiebreaker Rintoo answered Hans Christian Andersen and sending Kai-Lan to the Temple. The Temple Run The first was Kai-Lan heading to the temple and sliding down through The Ledges and climbing down into The Pit of Despair. She was racing through The Throne Room. She went up to the Heart Room to the Observatory while giving up a pendant by a Temple Guard. In 2:15, She was headed into the King Storeroom and finding the key. In 1:46, She put the monkey together and headed to The Viper's Nest. Pulling the Snakes and riding the elevator down into the Mine Shaft. Kai-Lan grabs the Emperor's New Clothes and race through the gates immediatly and wins the game. 'Temple Run Results' Category:Episodes